No Place I'd Rather Be
by SeeInBlackAndWhite
Summary: “Why’d you cut your hair if you like playing with mine so much, anyway?” “Well I didn’t like playing with my own. It’s much nicer when it’s yours.” Elricest


**A/N:** Well this is my first attempt at elricest so please be nice I will be ever grateful. I would be even more grateful if I could get some feedback aswell. Anyway, just a short fluff fic no plot really and nothing heavy. Please read, review, and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Ms. Arakawa and we are very grateful that she created it.

Alphonse's knees were starting to dig into his shoulder blades a bit so Ed shifted just enough to reduce the pressure. The comb running deftly through his gold hair paused and his brother leaned forward slightly. "Are you uncomfortable?" He asked kindly.

"Don't worry about it, Al. I'm just fine," Ed answered, flashing an accompanying smile. He received one in return. The younger man settled back again and the comb resumed its soothing work. Linking an arm around the others' calf he decided the pressure was worth just being this close. Anything was worth feeling warmth from his brother instead of cold metal, to feel the soft pliable flesh in the place of steel. His gentle sigh of contentment brought a small chuckle from the man behind him.

"You're hair is so pretty, brother." Alphonse told him, nimble fingers replacing plastic teeth.

"Pretty is such a girly word," the blonde complained back with a grin. "Why'd you cut your hair if you like playing with mine so much, anyway?"

"Well I didn't like playing with my own. It's much nicer when it's yours," his fingers kept grazing lightly against the back of Ed's neck and the Fullmetal Alchemist forgot to bite back another little pleased exhale. "And see, you don't mind really. Do you?"

"No," Edward tightened the hold on Alphonse's leg and gave a small shake of his head. "I don't mind. You're right it is kind of nice." When hot, moist breath ghosted across his ear Edward let his eyes slip shut, resisting the tempting urge to tilt his head in askance for more. Cool air hit his neck as his hair was swept all over one shoulder but the shiver was interrupted by a shudder of pleasure with the coming of heated lips. This time there was no conscious thought as his chin tipped back to provide further skin.

"Is this nice, too?" Al questioned, his lips brushing Ed's throat with each movement.

"Yes," the word was much rougher than he had intended but it got what he had not-so-silently asked for. Sweet kisses painted desire over his skin; he reached back to twist his fingers in Al's tawny hair just for something to hold on to. Soon his breath was coming in pants and gasps, "Al, please." He forced out before coherent thought was beyond his grasp.

"I'm sorry, brother." The young man apologized pulling back a bit. "You just taste so good." He rubbed a hand back and forth over Edward's arm. Ed told him not to be and let his own hand slip from Al's hair, grazing his smooth cheek before relinquishing contact.

"Now," he said twisting his shoulders enough that he could look Alphonse in the eye, "kiss me." Happy to oblige, the gray eyed man closed the small gap between their lips immediately. They weren't connected for long but each disengaged with a ridiculously wide grin on his face.

After a few moments and Edward hadn't looked away, much less moved, Alphonse touched his shoulder tediously. "Brother?" He asked in an almost amused tone. The shorter man shook his head as though trying to pull himself back.

"Sorry," he chuckled, "it's just, well…" The trail ended with him, rather deliberately, standing and tugging his sibling into a somewhat crushing embrace. He put up no resistance so it was easy to get the boy to his feet. Edward buried his face in Al's shirt, clinging to him with reckless abandon.

"Can't…breathe…" Al choked through a laugh. A vague sorry was mumbled to his chest and the grip was lightened.

"Sometimes, it feels like if I don't hold on you're going to disappear again." Ed told him managing to glance up. There was a loving smile on the hugs' recipients' mouth; tender arms curved around the elder's waist.

"I'm not going anywhere," Al said, craning his neck to kiss Ed's forehead. "There isn't any place I'd rather be."


End file.
